Motorcycles are not always delivered from the manufacturer with a centre stand that lifts the rear and/or front wheel off the ground. Typically motorcycles are delivered with a side stand that operates by canting the motorcycle slightly to the left and held against leftward toppling by the cantilevered and pivotable ground biasing side stand. While the motorcycle is in the above position and resting on its sidestand, it is also resting on its front and rear tires not allowing the rear wheel to spin freely as it is locked by the contact with the ground. Commonly, motorcycles require the rear wheel to spin freely to perform common maintenance procedures such as chain cleaning, lubing or adjusting, and tire or wheel inspection and cleaning. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a lifting mechanism for raising the rear of the motorcycle off the ground so the rear wheel may spin freely. Various mechanisms for raising a motorcycle's rear wheel are known. However such mechanisms are typically over sized, mechanically complex, unstable, difficult to use, not portable, not compactly stored, and not easily adjusted. The invention ameliorates the problems discussed above by providing a motorcycle jack, which is simple to use, easily adjustable, collapsible to a compact storage configuration, portable, lightweight, stable, and mechanically simple.